The present invention relates to seating apparatus, and, more particularly, to a multiple degree of freedom seat suspension system.
Conventional seating devices providing multiple degrees of freedom often include a seat support allowing for fore and aft pivoting. Typically, the seat frame is joined to an underlying base support such that the seat frame may mechanically pivot about an axis extending across the width of the seat. The pivot axis is below the seat surface. Pivoting a seat of this design may give the user an unnatural or unbalanced sensation.
While seats have been developed having various mechanical means for providing multiple degrees of freedom, such seats generally suffer from high cost and complexity and/or fail to fully provide the desired degree of comfort and ergonomics. In particular, most chairs typically are not provided with side to side pivoting freedom of motion. Moreover, mechanical pivoting arrangements often suffer from wear, noise, and/or frictional problems, particularly after they have been in service for some time.
The present invention is directed to a multiple degree of freedom seat suspension system and a seat assembly including the same. The seat suspension system provides a seat that has improved comfort and ergonomics. Moreover, seats employing the suspension system may be constructed with relatively low cost and complexity.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a seat suspension system including a base member and a seat member overlying the base member. At least one elastic mount is interposed between the base member and the seat member. The at least one elastic mount provides a projected elastic center located above the seat member such that the seat member is pivotable about the projected elastic center. Preferably, the seat suspension system includes a plurality of spaced apart, focalized elastic mounts. However, it should be recognized that a single mount with a projected elastic center may be employed as well. Preferably, the projected elastic center substantially coincides with a user""s hip pivot.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a seat assembly includes a seat suspension system as just described. The seat assembly further includes a base support connected to and underlying the base member of the suspension system.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a seat suspension system includes a base member and an overlying seat member. A plurality of spaced apart and focalized elastic mounts are interposed between the base and seat members. The elastic mounts provide a projected elastic center located above the seat member such that the seat member is pivotable about the projected elastic center. The seat suspension system allows the seat member to move with multiple degrees of freedom with respect to the base member.
According to a another aspect of the present invention, a seat assembly includes a seat member and a base support connected to, and underlying, the seat member. At least one elastic mount is interposed between the seat member and the base support such that the seat member is pivotable about a pivot point located above the seat member.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a seat suspension system includes a first seat member including a contact surface on a user contact side adapted for being in operable contact with a user; a second seat member spaced from the first seat member; and an elastic mount interconnecting the first and second seat members. The elastic mount provides a projected elastic center spaced from the contact surface on the user contact side such that the seat member is pivotable about the projected elastic center.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the seat suspension system includes a first seat member; a second seat member spaced from the first seat member; and at least one elastic mounting interconnecting the first and second seat members. The least one elastic mount includes a mounting plane defined by a geometrical plane intersecting the center of the at least one mounting. The at least one mounting includes a projected elastic center spaced from the mounting plane such that the first seat member is pivotable about the projected elastic center.